


Under 100

by Akirayuyuya



Series: VIXX 100 [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 112
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya
Summary: Neo Drabbles under 100 words.





	1. Moles

Taekwoon entered the dorms right after Hakyeon did and was surprised to find lips pressing just under his right eye. 

Hakyeon pulled back with a satisfied smile. "Your beauty mark is really pretty." he said as explanation.

The blush that overtook Taekwoon's face was obvious on his pale skin and he proceeded to hide it at the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Hakyeon was laughing, patting his back until he felt lips behind his ear, just a light feathery touch. "Your moles are sexy." was whispered on his skin before the same lips moved near his jawline.


	2. Soft Things

Hakyeon stared at his reflection, inclining his face from side to side. He let out a quiet sigh that went unnoticed by everyone.

The members and staff had left the room, Hakyeon was about to leave, too when Taekwoon grabbed him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Trust Taekwoon to notice, Hakyeon thought.

"I don't have a sharp jawline."

Realization flashed through Taekwoon's eyes and then cradled Hakyeon's face between his palms, "I love soft things." then kissed his jaw, his chin, then his lips.

Taekwoon can be round about all he wants and Hakyeon will understand. He always does.


	3. Jazz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested word: Jazz Club

Hakyeon was too winded up to sleep, but also too tired to go to the usual club to wind down.

He didn't know how he ended up in this part of the town though, but he couldn't say he regrets it. The atmosphere is certainly different from the loud blaring music of the usual club.

A performer was on stage. Legs too long for the stool, stretched gracefully to accomodate himself. Hugging the saxophone where long, slender fingers that Hakyeon can't stop staring at. And then he played, and amongst the audience, beautiful angular eyes zeroed in on Hakyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift to: @leoscoffees on twitter


	4. Another Us

Remembering all his past life had always been a burden he carried over his next person. But then again, he couldn't hate it, because in every life he would meet his other half. Lee Youngjae, Armand, Lea and each time he met them as Park Kwangho, Benny and Brian.

Hakyeon was stretching on the dance floor when someone entered the room. He has pale skin and a mop of black hair. From Hakyeon's spot, he could make out sharp angular eyes and small lips but he'll be able to recognize his soulmate whatever form they take in this life.


	5. Nap

From the corner of Taekwoon's eyes, he saw Hakyeon gave a barely restrained yawn. Their leader had barely slept the full two hours before they had to get ready for today's performance. 

Hakyeon's make up finished first and he went to the couch then grabbed the tablet to monitor their last stage. Taekwoon can see from the mirror how he's fighting off his heavy eyelids.

When he was done, Hakyeon's head was already laying low. He took a seat next to the older as carefully as he could and was there just in time to cushion Hakyeon's head.


	6. Sun

His tattoo was a sun, a mix of yellow and orange, just as bright and warm as his soulmate, he hopes. He poured another cup of coffee for the next customer, his sun tattoo proudly seen at the right side of his neck, just below his ear.

The bells of the cafe jingled, and in comes a tanned male with soft fluffy brown hair. Taekwoon wiped his hands to man the counter.

He was momentarily mesmerized at the sapphire moon tattoo on the man's neck, the same place as his sun. Then it changed to a half moon half sun.


	7. Night and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested word: Centaur

The way the moon shines on his wings is just one of the few things Hakyeon loved about night flights. The indigo and azure would shift and glimmer under the moonlight with every flap of his wings. But his favorite about the night is how Taekwoon's pale skin would stand out against the darkness around him and his stallion half, the same shade as his ash blonde hair, would look majestic under the night sky.

"Good evening, my night." Taekwoon greeted the night faerie.

"Good evening, my moon." he answered the centaur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from my sweet Asrar


	8. Pancakes

Third stack. Taekwoon was making the fourth when arms circled his waist and a cold nose was pressed to his neck.

"Good morning." he greeted softly.

The person behind him only buried his face further to Taekwoon's back.

"Strawberries or chocolate?" he asked next.

There was a murmur he didn't quite understand so he hummed a little to serve as a request to repeat the answer.

"I... both..." Hakyeon sleepily answered.

Taekwoon smiled, getting the fourth pancake on top of the other three. He walked towards the fridge with Hakyeon still clinging like a koala and Taekwoon just smiled wider.


	9. Oh

Taekwoon doesn't believe in love at first sight. Like... How can you love someone just by seeing them?! It's ridiculous. He'll give it at least three months to consider if he really is in love. He'd been in relationships before but those were just mutual liking for one another. He wouldn't call it love.

He sat on the park bench for his lunch. His eyes automatically scanned his immediate surroundings. Tan skin, slim but lean body, soft brown hair, pink lips and soft cheeks and then his laugh... beautiful, Taekwoon marveled. He was staring and oh... _Oh_.


	10. Stranger

It was five in the morning and the bar is about to close. Hakyeon kept on glancing at the counter, wishing and praying that the man would finally wake up. The guy was piss drunk. Hakyeon knows, afterall he was the one giving him his drink all night. He actually already diluted the last quarter of his drink because he knows that much alcohol is never good.

"Hey, mister, wake up. Please." he pleaded, but there was no response.

Curse Hakyeon and his stupid bleeding heart for taking a handsome stranger home. 'He's cute though.', he silently thought.


	11. Arrow

It was his last shot. If he gets this, he'll win. Taekwoon focused and shut off his surroundings. He pulled the string and released it. The crowd was silent until the arrow hit the red little circle.

Then the crowd erupted. Taekwoon was beaming and the crowd cheered, only to be silenced again by the sight of a tanned male, Taekwoon's final opponent, running full speed at the champion. They were scared for a possible fight but then he threw his arms at Taekwoon and kissed him hard, in front of the entire crowd and during a live broadcast.


	12. Me Too

'I love you' Hakyeon typed and sent. He was lying down on the hotel bed after a long day at the conference. It was a few seconds when his phone beeped to indicate a new message.

'Me too' He pouted at that.

'Is it so hard to message me the words back?'  
'It's just one more word!'  
'Don't I deserve an 'I love you', too?'

He ranted one after another. Hakyeon doesn't always ask it out of Taekwoon but he won't be home for the week.

A call came just as he was typing again, "What?!"

"I love you, too."


	13. Bartender

The headache the morning after instantly made Taekwoon regret getting drunk the night before. It wasn't like he was planning to get drunk. Actually, he was just going to order a couple of shots to wind down. But the bartender made him want to ask for his number and Taekwoon was a nervous mess and when he's nervous, he drinks.

'Way to make a first impression, getting piss drunk.' he scolded himself.

"Hey." Taekwoon snapped his head to the door and immediately regretted it.

There was a soft laugh, "Here, coffee."

It's the cute bartender, he realized. 'Wow, I'm lucky.'


	14. Puppies

Hakyeon was trying his hardest to hide a smile. But can anyone blame him?!

The man had been outside the shop for at least fifteen minutes, cooing and smiling non stop at the new set of pups that arrived in the pet shop this morning. He had looked intimidating before with his sharp eyes and emotionless face. Don't ask Hakyeon how he knew. He was most definitely not looking at said man everyday while walking past the shop. Really he wasn't.

A customer entered then, a small mouth pulled to a smile and a soft voice, "I want a puppy."


	15. Fall

"Hakyeon!"

The nymph rose from where he was buried underneath the fall leaves, but he didn't sit up, he merely waved his hand, then there was a surprised yelp next to him.

"I hate it when you do that!" The angel complained but then settled comfortably on the pile of leaves the nymph made him fall into.

The nymph opened his eyes then, looking into the angel's deep blue eyes, the color of the evening sky. "You love me anyway."

"I love fall." Taekwoon said and Hakyeon smiled because well... he is fall, technically.


	16. Cold Toes

Cold toes were pressed to his back as soon as he settled on the bed. He glared behind him even though he knew that it was pointless.

"Hakyeon. I'm cold, too." he whined.

"But you're warmer." then there was a whole Hakyeon pressing behind him. "Ah... So warm."

Taekwoon shifted on the bed until he was facing Hakyeon. He then opened his arms and the other eagerly went to him. "So warm." Hakyeon murmured. "I hate winter but I surely love all the snuggles you give me."

"I hate your cold toes."

That earned him a slap on the arm.


	17. Pretty

"Only girls wear that!"

Taekwoon heard the sound of collective laughs that didn't make him happy at all. He stood up and looked at the entrance and saw Hakyeon. He was still wearing his pretty ballet tights.

"Girl! Girl!" the bullies teased.

Taekwoon is usually a quiet kid but no one is allowed to make Hakyeon cry. Hakyeon is a ballerino, not a ballerina! Taekwoon knows the difference.

"Yeonie is pretty but sorry Yeonie's a boy." Taekwoon said then grabbed Hakyeon's hand.

"Thank you, Woonie." Hakyeon said.

"Don't cry?"

"Am I really pretty?" Hakyeon asked.

"Yes. Yeonie is very pretty."


	18. At Sunset

The light was still seeping through the window when he woke up. The sun was just beginning to set. For a night fae like he, waking up at this hour is rather early, but he's already used to it.

"Good evening, Taekwoonie." Hakyeon greeted, his bright yellow and orange wings flapping softly behind him.

As Taekwoon became more awake, Hakyeon slowly fell asleep. It was a compulsion for a day fae to sleep at night, like how Taekwoon sleeps during the day.

"Sleep." Taekwoon said, "See you again at dawn." then wrapped his blue and indigo wings around them.


	19. Rain

The sound of the rain hitting the roof woke Hakyeon up from a peaceful sleep. He reached to the space next to him only to find it empty and cold. He sighed once, but then wrapped the blanket around him and left the confines of their warm bedroom.

As expected, he found Taekwoon sitting in front of the glass doors to their balcony. He loves watching the rain; he said it calms him a lot.

Hakyeon all but drape himself behind Taekwoon, the other didn’t look behind but relaxed his shoulder some, then fell back asleep.


	20. Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested word: Prince

Due to his reluctance to socialize with the people around him, his parents, the King and Queen of the land, had taken it upon themselves to arrange this ball he has no plans of attending. 

A couple of hours later, there Taekwoon was, displayed as the Prince for everyone to see.

A prince, possibly from the neighboring kingdom, walked across the hall with such fine grace and a lightness in his step that has Taekwoon finally moving after standing still for so long.

“Will you dance with me?” he asked then, holding out his hand towards the beautiful man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Shayreen


	21. Art

Taekwoon stared. It was hard not to. He was finally here. It had taken him a while to earn the necessary funds to take this trip to France but he’s here now.

The museum was so big, he’s positive he would need a few days to be able to explore the entire place. His precious camera was left outside this exhibit since it isn’t allowed around the paintings. He did take several pictures of the others.

“Wow.” he heard next to him. He found a tanned man probably his age and suddenly Taekwoon misses his camera too much.


	22. Winter Sea

Cold. Whose idea was it again to visit the beach during winter?!

"Taekwoon, look! This shell is so pretty."

Ah. That's right.

"Cold." Taekwoon said, shivering underneath all the clothes he wore against the harsh biting cold.

Hands were pressing on his cheeks before he registered them and he stepped back because those were colder. Hakyeon just laughed at him. The sound was pretty and warm, just like Hakyeon himself. "Sorry. Come here, let me warm you up."

Taekwoon readily buried his face on Hakyeon's neck, pressing his cold nose on the warm skin.


	23. White

Hakyeon peeked at the vacant room and smiled upon seeing Taekwoon pouting as he focused on painting the walls white.

"Snack time!" he declared, holding a tray with sandwiches and an orange juice.

"What color should I paint it?" Taekwoon asked in between bites.

"Anything you want."

"But this room isn't mine."

"Well, we can't ask the baby, now can we?"

Taekwoon pouted again and Hakyeon laughed. Their child is still nothing but a little blub on the ultrasound picture but it doesn't hurt to be prepared early.

There's white paint on Taekwoon's cheek but Hakyeon won't tell him that.


	24. Haunted House

Hakyeon was literally trembling when he stood in front of the haunted house attraction. Curse his friends for making him do this just because he lost some bet.

He looked as far as he can see inside and visibly swallowed. No. He can't do this! He just can't.

"Are you okay?" Hakyeon swore he almost jumped out of his skin. The voice was soft but damn anything is creepy for him right now.

He faced the person that asked but... Wow! He's really pretty. The pretty person blinked and held his hand, "We can go in together, if you want?"


	25. Notes

Taekwoon came home to a quiet house. Weird. Hakyeon had always welcomed him warmly after a tiring day at work. But this time, there is no "Welcome home" or even a Hakyeon.

He saw a sticky note stuck on his indoor slippers, written was "Welcome home, Taekwoonie."

Another on the light switch, "I love you."

On the coat hanger, "You're my best friend and soulmate."

On the door knob to their bedroom, "Then you became my husband, too."

There Hakyeon was inside, holding a cake with five candles. "Happy 5th anniversary, Taekwoon."


	26. Moon

He doesn't normally drink coffee, but he felt like he needed it today. The atmosphere of the cafe was very calming. The interior painted with different hues of blue made him smile. It greatly reminded him of the sapphire moon tattoo below his ear.

He went straight to the counter and saw the barista. His pale skin was a beautiful canvas for the bright sun tattoo on his neck, the same place as his moon.

Then he froze as the sun tattoo turned into a half sapphire moon and he saw the same expression mirrored on his now... _soulmate_.


	27. Sweet Tooth

His quiet roommate paused at the kitchen entrance. Hakyeon was mildly alarmed. They had been roommates for a week now but they almost never interacted.

He wanted some cookies so he baked some himself. He was taking them out from the oven when his intimidating roommate arrived.

Hakyeon thought he had done something wrong but then those sharp eyes weren't on him but were on the... cookies?

"Want some?" he hesitantly asked.

Pale cheeks suddenly turned pink and oh... Oh. Suddenly he isn't intimidating at all. He was actually cute; like a little kid with a sweet tooth.


	28. Drunk

Hakyeon hates drinking. Taekwoon likes drinking. Hakyeon hates getting drunk. Taekwoon hates getting drunk, too. But Hakyeon loves seeing Taekwoon drunk.

"Hakyeon. Why are you so pretty?"

Because a drunk Taekwoon is a sappy Taekwoon.

"I always think about you."

And honest with his thoughts.

"I love you."

And very easy with endearments.

Taekwoon hugged him suddenly when he stood up to get some water. "Don't go."

Oh and yeah. Extra clingy.

Taekwoon pretends to not remember any of it the morning after but his bright red ears and cheeks says otherwise.


	29. Secret

Taekwoon is a star. Hakyeon is a secret.

Taekwoon sings while Hakyeon sits with the audience, cheering for him with the crowd. Taekwoon had stolen millions of hearts but his heart belongs to only one.

As the final song ended, Taekwoon standing on the spotlight of the stage, he searched among the thousands of faces, looking for the secret he had kept his entire career.

"I'm sorry if I'll be hurting a lot of people because of this. But my heart already belongs to the most beautiful person in my life. Cha Hakyeon, will you marry me?"


	30. Forever Sun

Hakyeon was nothing but a teen when Taekwoon took him in. How absurd. A vampire taking care of a human. But Hakyeon was crying that night, broken and alone after his mother was killed by one of Taekwoon's kind.

Now, he has grown, at Taekwoon's age when he turned and time had stopped for him. Hakyeon became such a beauty with the warmest smile Taekwoon had seen. He had become the sun Taekwoon has not seen for at least four centuries.

"Taekwoon, can I stay with you forever?" he had asked.

"Yes." He's allowed to keep his sun forever.


	31. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: au where hakyeon and taekwoon are 2 foreigners lost in a foreign country and they meet each other

Great! He has completely lost Sanghyuk. Not only does he have zero knowledge about spanish, his english is elementary at best.

After sending a distress message to Sanghyuk, he sat at the nearest bench he could find.

A while later, another man occupied the bench.

"Lost?" the stranger asked in english. Taekwoon simply nodded. "Me, too!"

Taekwoon didn't understand why the man sounded happy with it.

"Japanese?" he asked again.

"No. Korean."

"Ah. I'm Japanese. I'm En."

"Taekwoon."

En looked like he'll say more, but another voice called out _"Nii-san!"_

"Ken!" En shouted back, "Sorry, that's my brother. Bye, Taekwoon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Anon from curiouscat


	32. Greeting

Okay. Maybe scrubbing a pan in the morning isn't the most quiet way to sulk but it's the only thing he can think of at the moment. He knew he had woken up Taekwoon when a weight settled behind him.

"Hey, don't sulk. Do you really think I forgot?"

"But it's the first time you didn't greet me at 12." he whined, putting the pan down.

"Last night was the first decent sleep you had this week. I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"But--"

"We can celebrate all day to make up for it. Happy birthday, Hakyeonnie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my dear Asrar


	33. Secret Admirer

Hakyeon has a secret admirer who leaves him notes everywhere. Notes to encourage him, to cheer him on for the day, to put a smile on when he's down, to send him shy confessions, and just tell him how they feel. It warms his heart so much but he's dying to know who it is.

He saw a red box when he was trying to find a pencil from Taekwoon's bag. On it was an all too familiar note with the words "Happy Birthday, Hakyeon. I love you."

It was hard hiding a blush afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Asrar!


	34. Cake

There's definitely something burning, Taekwoon thought as he entered their dorms. In the kitchen, he saw Hakyeon having a staring contest with an obviously burnt something with flour everywhere.

"Hey."

Hakyeon looked at him like a kid caught with his hand inside the cookie jar.

"Let's clean this up?" Taekwoon offered and Hakyeon nodded.

Taekwoon was about to grab the nearest mess when Hakyeon finally spoke.

"I wanted to bake you a cake." he said dejectedly.

Taekwoon hugged him then, "I appreciate the thought. The day's not yet over though, we can still bake one. I'll help you."

"Happy birthday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday~


	35. Alpha

Hakyeon threw a pillow at his friends. How dare they be all stupidly in love on his birthday?! He was the oldest for crying out loud! But even if that's the case, he hasn't met his alpha while his friends have all met their mates. Great.

He can't deal with them sober so he excused himself to go and buy some beer.

Hakyeon was absently browsing the fruit section when the smell hit him. It made him weak and his legs wouldn't cooperate.

The smell intensified as a pale tall man - _his alpha_ \- rounded the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these birthday themed drabbles is for Asrar


	36. Telepathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Don Won Kyung Meet and Greet

Taekwoon saw the pout. Well, who can possibly miss it when Hakyeon was parading the dorms with it. He's honestly so cute.

Smiling, he grabbed Hakyeon around the waist and pulled him in, pecking his cute little pout away. He simply raised an eyebrow, a question Hakyeon would definitely understand. Afterall, they have this telepathy thing working between them.

"Then why didn't we get the answers?!" Hakyeon whined.

 _Ah_. The Meet and Greet games then.

"It's no fun if we get everything right." he said as explanation.

Hakyeon punched him lightly, "I'm still mad at you."

Taekwoon knew he isn't.


	37. Siren

The island knew about the siren. Those who got too close never returned, those who did, returned mad trying to escape from their families all the time to go to the rocky cave.

They said the siren was beautiful, with tan skin that glows under the sun, with sad eyes that will make you stay, and a voice to guide you to the heaven that is its home.

Taekwoon, reckless pirate captain that he is, didn't believe the talk and went.

Like all the others, he didn't return. But with him, the siren's beautiful enchanting voice was never heard again.


	38. Leo

Hakyeon can relate so much with his online friend Leo. Leo has been nursing a huge crush on his best friend for so long now, but he's too shy to confess or even show affection. While Hakyeon was too scared to hug Taekwoon without turning it into a joke.

'N. I don't know what to do.' Leo typed.  
'Try to be a little less shy!' he replied. 'Why don't you invite him for a sleepover! And cook for him, too!'

A few minutes later, Taekwoon called him. "Hey Hakyeon... Uhm... Do you... wanna sleepover? I'll cook!"

Hakyeon just gaped.


	39. One Week

Taekwoon had been married for a week. He had met his husband just last week. Yes. At the altar where they said empty vows.

"Do you want coffee?" his husband asked. Taekwoon nodded. He was still getting used to living with someone after living alone for so long.

Taekwoon watched as his husband moved around their kitchen with a loose white shirt and his hair sticking up everywhere. He was reminded of long lashes against smooth cheeks and slack pouty lips. He was waking up to it for the entire week and maybe, just maybe, he's starting to fall.


	40. Regret

Taekwoon was on his phone. Their last fansign for this era went well and they were all back in the van with adrenaline still pumping amd making them all very active.

He was scrolling through some sites but mostly twitter when he came across an intriguing topic.

"Do you think Hakyeon ever regrets breaking Taekwoon out of his shell?"

It left him thinking the entire ride.

Back at the dorms, he pulled Hakyeon's sleeve and asked, "Do you?"

Trust Hakyeon to understand. "And regret seeing you smile a lot?" he smiled then, and Taekwoon did, too.


	41. Two Weeks

Two weeks. It has been two weeks of almost silence and Hakyeon isn't sure if he can take more of this. His husband, a guy he met exactly two weeks ago, at the altar with a prepared vow for anyone they'll be instantly married to, is a man of very few words. He answers Hakyeon mostly with a nod and if he's lucky a word or two.

It was raining that afternoon and Hakyeon didn't expect to find his husband drenched on the doorsteps with a meowing box under his arms.

"They were cold." he said almost childlike.


	42. Mate

Fresh brewed coffee. Taekwoon can now understand what they meant about your mate's smell being specially designed for you. He couldn't stop sniffing the air as his omega leads the way to his place.

"I thought you were out to get beer?" Taekwoon heard from inside the apartment. An unconscious growl bubbled up in his throat as he took in the smell of two other alphas.

"I--" his mate sound flustered and it didn't settle Taekwoon. 'Are these alphas a threat to his mate?'

One of the alpha in the room looked at Taekwoon and smiled, "You found your mate!"


	43. Strawberry Flavored

It wasn't like he particularly likes to smoke, but it eases him up and before he knows it, he's keeping a stick or two in his inside pocket.

"Smoking isn't allowed for minors and inside school grounds!" 

It was that nosy literature teacher Cha Hakyeon.

Taekwoon paid him no attention. He'll get detention anyway whether he finish the cigarette or not. Then a hand snatched his smoke anyway and when he turned to complain, a candy was forced in his hand.

"I'm sure strawberry flavored kisses are better than smoke flavored ones."

That was the last time he ever smoked.


	44. After

Taekwoon has always been more active and playful after a concert. With adrenaline still pumping in his veins, he would laugh a lot, smile a lot, and tease the members a lot. He's also very easy with skinships and is very affectionate. An arm around the next member, a high five, a group hug. But the best of it is...

"You did well today, Hakyeonie." Taekwoon whispers behind Hakyeon as he hugs him. Hakyeon could feel Taekwoon's smile against his neck together with the tightening of arms around his middle. They swing side to side while Taekwoon hummed, happy.


	45. Card

"Show me! Show me! Quick!" were the first words that welcomed Taekwoon when he entered the apartment.

He took off his shoes but Hakyeon was impatient, "Show me!" he said while he was holding a spatula and is wearing his blue apron. _Cute_.

Taekwoon surrendered his report card eventually.

"No C's! You did so well!" then promptly petted Taekwoon's head.

"Only because you taught me." he admitted shyly.

"Well, I'm still a teacher even if I am your boyfriend."

Taekwoon leaned in then and gave Hakyeon a light peck on the lips, "Yes. Thank you very much, _Mr. Cha._ "


	46. Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested word: Whisper

Taekwoon saw it at the corner of his eye, a fan handed Hakyeon a small piece of paper, he gave a wide smile and squeezed the fan's hand after reading it.

It wasn't like he was jealous. They hold hands with fans a lot after all. But that smile, it means more than a smile to a fan.

Curious, not jealous, he tugged at Hakyeon's sleeve and whispered, "What did the note say?"

Hakyeon smiled again and whispered back, "She said thank you because now you smile a lot more."

Taekwoon smiled.

"And that we look good together." he added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Anon from curioiscat


	47. Break

"No more math, Hakyeon~" Taekwoon whined. His head was already swimming with numbers and equations and he was tired. He lied down on the floor keeping his eyes closed. He was sleepy, too.

Hakyeon gave a defeated sort of sigh, not because he was disappointed in Taekwoon but because he was tired, too.

"Well, guess we can take a break for now. What do you want to do?" he asked, petting Taekwoon's hair.

Taekwoon shuffled closer until his head was on Hakyeon's lap. "Nap." he said then, putting Hakyeon in a lose embrace and burying his face to his stomach.


	48. Paper Flowers

It's a rose origami today. Hakyeon smiled. It had been two weeks since he started receiving the paper flowers. All of them are meticulously folded, colors varying from each other, made from scented papers.

He put the rose next to the others on his table and went to his class.

Taekwoon was already in front of the piano when he arrived. He sat next to his student, taking notice of the silver flower earring.

"A flower? So cute." he teased.

Taekwoon covered Hakyeon's mouth with his hand as he blushed and Hakyeon smelled it, the scent of the paper flowers.


	49. Fanboy

It was rare. To find fanboys actually going to fan events like this. Hakyeon loves interacting with the minority. He knows it takes a lot for them to actually go to events mostly attended by girls. And Hakyeon is thankful that they liked him enough to come.

There was a tall, pale man standing two people away from Hakyeon. He looked... well... indifferent and he briefly wonders if the guy lost some sort of stupid bet to come here.

But when Hakyeon intertwined the man's long pale fingers with his, the guy's face exploded to a pretty shade of pink.


	50. Ice Cream

He was sweating. It was summer and just walking is enough to make anyome sweat even if it is already dark out. On his way home, he came across a crowd of students from his school. Each of them were holding various kinds of ice cream that made Hakyeon want one, too. But he's worried it might affect his voice and get scolded for it.

The local convenience store was only a few steps away.

When he got there, Mr. Jung, the terror vocal teacher, came out holding two ice creams. He looked at Hakyeon and handed one, "Here. BOGO."


	51. Melted

Damn. He lost track of the time. He didn't even notice the sun had set. Will he still be there?

Hakyeon runs as fast as he could to the place where they always meet. They never plan to meet though, they just sort of do. They don't have a set time either. They don't even talk. But they sit for a few minutes, at the bench outside the convenience store.

Hakyeon's heart sank to find the bench empty.

Something cold was pressed to his arm and there he was, "The last one already melted." was all the explanation Hakyeon got.


	52. Umbrella

Taekwoon walked the streets, wearing clothes that would make him fit in. His royal robes neatly folded on his bed back at the palace.

It was raining and it was wise of Hongbin to remind him to take an umbrella. The rain was insistent and he had to take cover under a shed.

"Good day." the man next to Taekwoon greeted. The prince stared. This man... he was beautiful and warm. Even under washed out clothes, he was radiant. A flower was neatly tucked behind his ear and his smile never wavered.

"Here." Taekwoon said, handing more than the umbrella.


	53. Home

"I'm home." Hakyeon called, but no one welcomed him. Nothing unusual there. Leo wasn't like Hyuk afterall, who tackles Jaehwan as soon as the door opens. But, he has been gone for three days, he at least half expects Leo to be waiting for him in the living room.

Sighing, he went straight to his room to change, only to stop at the door to find Leo curled up on his bed. He was asleep, Hakyeon could tell, because his black tail remained motionless.

He approached carefully, petted Leo's head, scratched behind his cat ears, "I'm home, Leo." he whispered.


	54. Sleepless

It has only been a day and Leo was already done cleaning the entire house and doing grocery shopping. For some reason, he can't sleep in his room. He was mostly awake the entire night.

The second day was spent with Hyuk and Ravi but Leo still felt uneasy. He still didn't get much sleep after.

Third day and he already cleaned the house twice. He was tired and sleepy but mostly sad. He snuggled on the bed, Hakyeon's smell comforting him a lot. 'It's okay. Hakyeon will be home tomorrow.' he thought, as he finally fell asleep.


	55. Bruises

Taekwoon traced his finger on Hakyeon's cheek, down to his jawline, then to his neck where a bruise is starting to bloom. He smiled at that. It was okay to leave bruises tonight, it's Friday afterall.

Hakyeon's bare shoulder has another almost similar bruise and Taekwoon traced that, too. His lover isn't even stirring which was to be expected. He was already tired from work, and from everything they did tonight, Hakyeon deserved the rest.

Taekwoon pulled the blanket over them, pulling Hakyeon flush to him and Hakyeon automatically wrapped his arms around his bare waist, snuggling at Taekwoon's chest before he settled again.


	56. Morning After

Taekwoon came out of the bedroom with only his sweatpants on and Hakyeon blushed. He was also just half dressed, with a shirt and his boxers, but seeing Taekwoon was too, reminded him too much of last night.

"Hey." Taekwoon said, voice hoarse. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he caressed Hakyeon's cheek with featherlight touches and Hakyeon shivered involuntarily.

"I just wanted to think..." he replied.

"Do you regret it?" Taekwoon asked worried and Hakyeon hurries to explain.

"What?! No! No. I'm... I'm happy."

"That's good. I'm happy, too." and Taekwoon smiled.

"My back hurts though." Hakyeon added playfully.


	57. Mark

It was a good thing the coffee wasn't scalding hot or he would've definitely burned his throat. Hakyeon was wearing a white button up shirt with a pink vest paired with black jeans that hugs his legs just right. Taekwoon has no complaints about his outfit but then he turned around and...

"Hakyeon, I think you should wear something else."

"Why?"

"Nothing." he lied. "Maybe the red turtle neck you bought last time?"

Hakyeon lit up at the suggestion and went to change.

Taekwoon was glad Hakyeon didn't argue especially with the still obvious bite mark around his nape.


	58. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: student!Taekwoon trying to confess to teacher!Hakyeon

Taekwoon was bracing himself for nothing but a polite rejection when he invited Mr. Cha to meet him after class. He only wanted to tell the beautiful Dance Teacher how he feels for the older man. He knows he's leagues away to even dream of dating him.

He has a letter prepared to read because he knows he'll just gape like a fish when it's time.

He read on, not meeting the teacher's eyes even once in fear of not finishing what he has to say.

Silence followed when he finished. A peek though, granted him a blushing Mr. Cha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: kyaappucino


	59. Worrywart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: whereby hakyeon lost his wallet and taekwoon doesnt know how to calm him down

"Taekwoon, I need to find it!" 

Hakyeon walked back and forth again, stressing over his lost wallet for the past hour.

"Yeonie, calm down please." he tried, grabbing Hakyeon's wrist and pulling him down on the couch.

"But--"

"We already called the bank to hold the cards."

"Taek--"

"And you carry little money."

Hakyeon sighed and allowed himself to sit more comfortably. But a few seconds later and he's fidgeting again.

"Hakyeon..." Taekwoon whined. He knows Hakyeon is a worrywart but he's tiring himself out unnecessarily.

"Sorry. Could you... Just... Distract me please."

Turns out, kissing was the perfect distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Anon from curiouscat


	60. Beach

Taekwoon was aware he was scowling. He couldn't help it though. Not when Hayeon is wearing a two piece swimsuit at the beach. The white of the swimwear giving a very beautiful contrast with her naturally tanned skin. She also put her hair up in a bun with a few loose strands, showing her bare nape and back.

A lot are staring, heads turning, guys ogling her prettily shaped legs and Taekwoon was sending glares to everyone.

"Stop scowling, Taekwoon." she reminded playfully.

"But--"

"They can stare all they want, but you know to whom this package belongs to."


	61. Thighs

Hayeon has strong thighs. Taekwoon knows this firsthand. His mind flashes to images of Hayeon's thighs bracketing his hips, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she hauls herself up only to come back down.

There were also times when she will wrap her legs around him, pulling him in and not letting him get away, pressing Taekwoon flush to her.

Now, as Hayeon traps Taekwoon on the couch, sitting on his lap and her legs on either side, Taekwoon knows it's useless to struggle. It's not like he will anyway, not when Hayeon's also going pliant in his arms.


	62. Massage

Taekwoon let the oil warm in his palms before he placed it on her calf. Gently, he kneaded her muscles, from the soles of her feet to her toes. She gave a satisfied hum as he put pressure with his thumbs.

Then he moved to her beautiful toned thighs. Her muscles were firm and yet she still has that softness that lets Taekwoon's fingers sink as he traced the lines of her legs.

"Could you press harder, please?" she asked while her face was relaxed, enjoying the way her stiff muscles unwind.

"Of course, dear." 

Taekwoon complied immediately.


	63. Sob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the lack of names, I was under the bias challenge so I couldn't utter their names. I'm sure you will know who's who anyway :)

She was crying when he got to the hospital. She had always been strong and never liked showing her weak side so to see her with tears in her face, he just wrapped her immediately in his arms.

"They said I can't dance for the show." she sobbed. "I can't even walk on it for a month."

He hugged her tighter. She had been so excited for it, was practicing a few more extra hours everyday.

He can't even tell her it will be okay, that'll be insensitive of him, so he just hugged her and let her cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those that recognized this scene, yes, it is a part of The Queen and The Ice Prince au. Although this drabble, and the rest of the drabbles with fem!hakyeon, came first before the actual fic ^^ I enjoyed writing these drabbles too much that I made a full length fic for it.


	64. Fight

They fought. A very little thing but they still did. She's taking all her time packing her stuff because she doesn't want to exit the dance studio and not find his car or his arms waiting for her.

It's already dark out. Maybe she should contact a taxi instead of going via bus. 

There was a thunder followed by a downpour. "Wow. How lucky." she thought sarcastically.

She walked out with heavy steps. With a sigh, she pushed open the door.

There he was, under a huge black umbrella and his equally black car. She finally smiled.


	65. Arrival

Another yawn. Taekwoon had been there since 2a.m., not to mention his manager will pick him up at seven for the next shoot. But there is no way he'll waste the little time they have just because the plane is arriving at fuck o'clock.

He checked his watch again. 3:05 a.m. Soon now.

The glass doors opened and she came out pulling her suitcase. Her searching eyes immediately found him and she broke out into a huge smile, Taekwoon can't help but think, he'd get up at the crack ass of dawn anytime just to see her smile like that.


	66. Color

The baby monitor is turned off tonight. They don't need it since their little girl is currently nestled between them, and will probably be for at least a week. Afterall, her room still has fresh paint on.

"Do you think she'll like her room?" Taekwoon whispered to the night, their daughter sound asleep on their bed.

"I'm sure she will."

At first, they wanted to wait a bit to color her room but seeing how she reacted so strongly to this color, painting it early doesn't seem like a bad idea.

Hakyeon smiles at the blue smudge on Taekwoon's arm.


	67. Missed You

It was the crack ass of dawn and she's still feeling heavy because of the jetlag and the sudden change in timezone is still weighing on her.

"Yeon-ah. Sleep, I know you're tired." her love tells her even as his eyes never strayed from the road.

"I'll sleep when you leave for the shoot."

"That's still at least three hours." he answered, almost whining.

"Yes. I get three hours with you before some other actress rub off on my man."

Taekwoon laughed then. A soft sweet laugh she missed so much.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."


	68. Sick

Hakyeon opened the door to their bedroom to reveal a Taekwoon in all his red nosed glory. There was another sneeze before he even got next to the bed, with a tray of hot soup in hand.

"Hey. Sit up. You need to eat something before taking your meds." he urged softly putting the tray on the bedside table.

"Wear your mask." Taekwoon replied, his voice hoarse from coughing too much.

Hakyeon sighed but complied. He checked Taekwoon's temperature and his skin was still hot under Hakyeon's palm.

"Okay. You need to eat. Rise now, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I was sick. Don't judge me.


	69. Sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested word: Sunflower

When Taekwoon saw him in the middle of the sunflower field, he knew he isn't human. The glow of his skin, the radiance of his smile, down to the color of his eyes.

"Will I see you again next summer?" Taekwoon had asked.

Hakyeon smiled, then brought his hand to Taekwoon's cheek. "As long as the sunflower field is here." he said, his hand still warm against Taekwoon's face.

And every summer, when the sunflowers bloom, Taekwoon would sit on the grass and wait until Hakyeon's warm skin would touch his and he'll get lost again in his pretty eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: kriskrisus from aff


	70. Sunflower (The Real Ending)

When Taekwoon saw him in the middle of the sunflower field, he knew he isn't human. The glow of his skin, the radiance of his smile, down to the color of his eyes. 

"Will I see you again next summer?" Taekwoon had asked.

Hakyeon smiled, then brought his hand to Taekwoon's cheek. "As long as the sunflower field is here." he said, his hand still warm against Taekwoon's face.

And the next summer he came, the sunflower field was gone, replaced by tall ugly buildings. He walked away then, trying to remember Hakyeon's warm skin against his cheek.


	71. Video Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested word: Video Game

Ten years ago, they glared at each other as they reached for the last copy of the video game they both wanted to get.

Two years later and they're yelling at each other for cheating as they play a new released game.

Three years more and Hakyeon's calling Taekwoon to invite him to play the new game his dad bought for him from abroad.

Another three and Taekwoon gives Hakyeon the first print of the game their company developed.

Now, at present, and Taekwoon is proposing to him over the dedication page of the first game he ever produced himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: rovixxx


	72. Three Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Three Weeks

Hakyeon got home late that day. He's quite sure that Taekwoon should be home by now, but there was no light coming from their house.

Quietly, he entered and was greeted by the soft feel of fur against his feet. Smiling, he picked up the little furball and walked on.

He found his husband asleep on the sofa with a purring Salt and Pepper on top of him. Ginger, the one in his arms, also gave a little purr.

Hakyeon smiled at the scene. 

Three furballs later and he finally feels at home with his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: a fan


	73. Lovely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sequel for "Drunk"

Hakyeon is rarely drunk. He hates drinking in the first place, afterall. So times like these, when he's tipsy while Taekwoon's sober, are moments he enjoys.

The pink on his cheeks make him look lovelier than usual. He's also more relaxed, the smiles come easier on his lips, also...

"Taekwoon, hug me." he would say, looking at Taekwoon under his lashes.

Taekwoon would oblige wordlessly, because a drunk Hakyeon is an irresistable Hakyeon. He's so soft and lovely like this and Taekwoon just wants to spoil him and he does, because sober Hakyeon doesn't remember how much Taekwoon pampers him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Peach


	74. Sunburn

"Ouch! Hakyeon~" Taekwoon whined while he's lying face down.

"Did I, or did I not tell you to put on sunblock?" he nagged, pressing his finger on Taekwoon's reddened back as he put on ointment to soothe his skin.

"You did..." he confessed quietly.

"And you still didn't listen to me!"

"I'm sorry." he turned his head to the side and pouted.

Hakyeon just sighed and lied down next to Taekwoon after he was done. He brought his hand to Taekwoon's cheek then, "At least you didn't burn your face." and gave a peck to his nose.


	75. Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sequel for "Umbrella"  
> Requested word: Flower

It was another week before Hakyeon saw the stranger again. After handing him the umbrella that one rainy day, the beautiful man had run under the rain quickly.

He had brought the umbrella with him everywhere since then. He didn't know when he might see him again and looking at the quality of the item, he knows it must've cost a lot.

They met again at the flower shop where Hakyeon works. The stranger appeared shocked to see him at first but afterwards, he smiled and bought a single flower, then neatly tucked it behind Hakyeon's ear, "Beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: bluedreamer


	76. Face to Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Two Celebrity Soulmate

Taekwoon was running late. His last show held him up. He was looking forward to the next schedule, too. It will be his first time meeting Cha Hakyeon.

His stylist fixed his make up real quick, trying to highlight the tattoo on his cheek. His _soulmate mark._

The moment he looked at Hakyeon though, he saw his moon tattoo on his cheek. But the last time he saw a picture of him, he could've sworn he has a sun tattoo.

As he looked at the screen showing the stage, Taekwoon saw himself with Cha Hakyeon's sun tattoo on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Taekwoonie's Hakyeonie


	77. Mutual

Talking to his mutual had always been something Taekwoon looks forward to. Sure, he isn't really that chatty in real life but just being able to talk about something you like makes him talk a lot more. On Twitter, of course.

 _ **@enenen: @leoscoffees** _ LEO! Did u see?! CONCERT! in 2 months! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

  
_**@leoscoffees: @enenen**_ YEAH! I can't wait! We've been waiting for this all year!

  
_**@enenen: @leoscoffees**_ WE NEED TO GO NO MATTER WHAT!

While he was distracted with his phone, he accidentally bumped into Hakyeon, the new transfer student.

 _ **@leoscoffees: @enenen**_ Where did you move to, by the way?


	78. Wings

The first time he almost died was when he was a kid, suffering from a sickness. What he remembered then were pure white wings and pale skin with a mop of black hair.

The second time was due to an unfortunate accident on a motorcycle, and he saw him again, leaving the hospital room just as his parents came rushing in when he regained consciousness.

The third time was because of a stage accident, the supports giving up leading to his fall. Hakyeon had woken up to Taekwoon next to his hospital bed. "Please, stop hiding your wings, Taek."


	79. Wednesday 3:30 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Wednesday 3:30 pm

Hakyeon smiles as his phone rings and the familiar message pops up on his screen.

_Wednesday 3:30 pm project start. Meet you at the ice cream shop a couple of blocks away._

He looks around him to check his officemates before grabbing his backpack and making his way to the elevator.

"Hey." his ex greets, boarding at the floor below his. "You look... well." he added.

Hakyeon smiled, a genuine smile after an entire month of trying to move on from this cheating jerk. "I am! I'm meeting Taekwoon."

"Do you... like him?"

"I do. More than I originally thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Taekwoonie's Hakyeonie


	80. Hold Your Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sequel for Haunted House

"Yeonie! There's a haunted house on this year's fair! Let's go!"

Hakyeon hit his arm in return, scowling at Taekwoon for good measure. "You know I hate those!"

"Please?"

"No."

Taekwoon obviously deflated at the rejection, curling in on himself on the sofa.

"Oh Woonie, please don't sulk." he tried, but Taekwoon wouldn't budge. "Ask Sanghyuk and Hongbin. I'm sure they'll be happy to come." and still no response.

The sigh that he let out was finally the thing that made Taekwoon look at him. "I'll hold your hand like last time." he offered.

He sighed again, surrendering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Peach


	81. First

"Slowly, Mr. Jung. Take it slowly." the doctor's gentle voice instructed.

Compared to the 26 years he spent in darkness, the five minute wait after the bandages came off felt like an eternity. The only reason he was able to wait more was Hakyeon's hand holding his all this time.

He had made Hakyeon promise that he will be the first thing Taekwoon will see and Hakyeon made sure of that, he almost never left Taekwoon's side after the surgery.

When the light cleared and the face connected to his hand came into focus, Taekwoon stared. "You're beautiful."


	82. Rest and Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to hoping Hakyeon got all the rest and cuddles he deserve. And also someone to tell him it isn't his fault.

It was already evening when he woke up again. After getting the all clear from the doctor, their manager had escorted him back to the dorms to sleep off the rest of the day away.

He tried to turn, but soon found he couldn't because of arms and legs wrapped around him. His movements managed to wake up the person responsible though.

"How are you feeling, Hakyeonnie?" came Taekwoon's sleepy voice.

"Terrible."

"Should I call the manager? Or maybe you should stay in the hospital tonight."

Hakyeon looked at him, hoping he'll understand.

"It isn't your fault, Hakyeon." Taekwoon insisted.


	83. Angel

Taekwoon hid his wings as soon as his feet touched the ground. Descending to Earth is always such a long trip down from heaven.

They received news that a high rank devil had opened the gates of hell to come to Earth. The bad news is that they cannot detect its presence anymore.

Taekwoon exited the alleyway he landed on and accidentally bumped on a young human male.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Taekwoon stood mesmerized for a moment. The human is just the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, with the prettiest shade of red hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: Devil
> 
> Coming soon ^^


	84. Author

Taekwoon reached the cafe at five minutes before 4:00 p.m. Aside from a few regulars, the place is mostly empty.

"Taekwoon!" he heard from the counter, "The usual?"

He nodded and went straight to the table near the window.

The author assigned to him, N, would be sending an update for the draft any minute now and he figures checking it over a latte isn't such a bad idea.

He opened his laptop, opening his email, too for good measure when his order arrived.

"Here. Just check the draft directly through my laptop." Hakyeon said.

Taekwoon stared, wide-eyed.


	85. Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Teacher Leo with Student Hakyeon

Mr. Jung doesn't smile.

He's the scariest teacher they know, with sharp eyes and very few words. All of the sstudents didn't want to upset the teacher in any form of way.

Which is why when Hakyeon got called to the teacher's office, he instantly broke in a cold sweat. _Why? What did he do?_

"The performance exam to the college you chose will be very selective but I know you can do it." he said, "Fighting!" then smiled.

 _Mr. Jung doesn't smile_ , Hakyeon thought. The person that said that must've wanted to keep such a pretty thing to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: niwa_junsu


	86. Coffee

Hakyeon hates coffee.

Taekwoon would find him nodding off over his book and would make him black coffee.

During rainy days and they don't have morning classes, Taekwoon would make some warm latte for the two of them.

When summer peaks and it's just too hot, Taekwoon would bring out the blender to make a coffee-based frappe with lots of whip cream.

While they share some stories during the night, Taekwoon would melt some chocolate and mix it with freshly brewed coffee, adding extra chocolate for Hakyeon.

Hakyeon hates coffee. But Taekwoon is making it hard to not love it...


	87. Falling

Taekwoon had hated himself for falling for a student. Had berated himself day in and day out for wanting to keep Hakyeon's smile to himself.

Recently, it got a lot harder, too. Hakyeon would catch him staring and would flash a smile at his direction and call "Mr. Jung!" with his smooth voice and Taekwoon would find himself smiling back before he catches himself.

He had planned to just bear with it. Graduation was only a month away. Hakyeon would finally be away. Away and safe from him.

He didn't expect this though. Hakyeon blushing and "I like you, sir."


	88. Cheesy Lines

Finding out how Taekwoon literally turns pink at the cheesiest lines has got to be the best thing he had discovered in his life.

"You're so cute, I want to keep you in my pocket!" Hakyeon coos at a Taekwoon just innocently drinking his watermelon juice.

"The sun is shining so bright again today." Something he said the moment Taekwoon smiled at him during breakfast.

"Such beauty! I'm about to combust!" when Taekwoon came home after a haircut.

Their eyes met and "I swear, Hakyeon. One more and I'll strangle you."

He just smiled and, "I love you, Taekwoon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me channeling myself in Hakyeon (•ω•)


	89. For Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested word: Twin

They said you can only give your heart to one person. They said you can only truly love one.

But Hakyeon fell in love with his cold eyes and warm smile. He fell in love to bright eyes and soft laughs. He loved the way he called him, "Hakyeon". But also loved the sound of "Yeonie".

The way Taek's fingers would fit perfectly in between his. Or the way Woon's arm would circle his waist.

They'd hug him and he'll fall asleep between them and everything would feel so right. Maybe his heart was just made for two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Thinzarys501


	90. Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Confession and Age gap with older Taekwoon

Honestly, Taekwoon didn't expect a confession. He was so wrapped up in his own mind, trying to tell himself it was wrong to develop feelings for someone seven years younger. If he'll really think about this, he would be already a first grader when Hakyeon was born.

But then, here Hakyeon is, telling him he had liked Taekwoon's seven years older ass at 12 fuck o'clock.

"Hakyeon... You do realize--"

"I know your stupid adult ass would've rejected me if I confessed before I'm legal. And I turned 18 two minutes ago."

_Why did he fall for a kid again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Xofeeya and niwa_junsu


	91. "Hide"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: baby hyogi

There was a high pitched squeal from the living room before their son came running towards him, hiding between his legs and the kitchen wall. Taekwoon laughed, because most of Sanghyuk is still very visible.

"Hyukkie? Oh? Hyukkie isn't here?" Hakyeon said, pretending he can't see the little boy. "Ah what should Papa do? Has Daddy seen Hyukkie?"

Sanghyuk looked at Taekwoon and made _shushing_ sounds at him. "Nope. No Hyukkie here."

"Papa will now look in the bedroom." Hakyeon declared.

As soon as Hakyeon was away, Sanghyuk came out from his hiding place, yelled "Papa!", squealed and ran again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Thinzarys501


	92. Scaredy Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Scary movie

Why did he even agree to this? Why did he let Taekwoon's pout win over him?

The background music turned from intense to total silence, which is why Hakyeon just _knows_ something is about to suddenly show up on screen. He chanced a peek and _goddamnit!_

He has Taekwoon's arm in a vice grip but who cares. This is all his fault to begin with. Hakyeon wanted a light movie for their date but no, Taekwoon just had to pout at him to get him to watch this.

"I hate you!" he murmured.

Taekwoon just smiled and kissed his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: afra125


	93. Beautiful

Hakyeon woke up to the sound of the most beautiful voice he has ever heard. He opened his eyes, the sunlight making it hard for him to see. Once he had adjusted, he blinked rapidly.

The person in front of him was no doubt the most beautiful he have seen, with skin so pale the sunlight was reflecting on it. His black hair framing his small face. His eyes sharp and twinkling as he looks back at Hakyeon.

_"Master Hakyeon!"_

He looked away for a beat and then he was gone, just the sound of the splashing sea water left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid inspired ^^


	94. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Implied claustrophobia/cleithrophobia

The elevator made an unusual noise before stopping, followed by the lights going off. The occupants remained calm as a voice explained the little accident. But Hakyeon... Hakyeon can feel his chest tightening, his breath getting short. He couldn't breathe. It was dark. He couldn't see. He's trapped. _Trapped._

Suddenly there were hands on his face, big and warm.

"Breathe with me." the voice said, calm and soft.

Hakyeon tried to focus on the warmth on his face and the loud breathing of the stranger.

The lights came back and such a pretty person was in front of him.


	95. Welcome Home

Taekwoon whispered _"I'm home."_ not sure if Hakyeon did wait for him despite messaging him earlier that he will.

They had been both busy this week, barely seeing each other with Taekwoon's early shift at the bakery and Hakyeon's overtime at the publishing company.

Hakyeon's work finished earlier today, therefore he was home way before the bakery closes. He said he'd wait but Taekwoon knows he's barely got a wink of sleep so he half expects him to be asleep.

He got to the living room with Hakyeon nodding off on the sofa. _"Welcome home, Taekwoonie."_ he said, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by me being busy LOL


	96. Late Bus Ride

The bus stopped, waiting for just one person still outside during this time on a cold December. Of course, most people would be home with their families and loved ones. But Taekwoon didn't take the plane back home this year, nor has any special one to spend it with.

The seats were empty, save for the one near the window where a tanned male in the warmest hues of sweaters sat. He smiled at Taekwoon, sweet and warm.

He found himself sitting next to the man, despite the vacant seats.

"Merry Christmas!" the man greeted, even his voice was warm.


	97. Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested word: Ghost

"Hakyeon... There are no ghosts here." Taekwoon says, trying to pry his hands off.

"Just let me go with you!" Hakyeon insists.

The park has been unusually dark tonight and he doesn't even know why. There's something wrong. He just knows it.

"Hakyeon. The vending machine is just over there. I'll be back soon."

With a last pull, Taekwoon had successfully pulled away.

Hakyeon sat on the bench, trying his best not to stare at the bushes. It _moved!_ And he would have screamed but then there were suddenly lights forming letters... _words._

"W-I-L-L-Y-O-U-M-A-R-R-Y-M-E"

Taekwoon held the question mark, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Xofeeya
> 
> P.S. I apologize if this doesn't meet what you want. I can write another if you want it more on the scary side. ^^


	98. Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Vampire Leo and his bride N

It was his turn now. Nobody knew what happened to all the people they have sent before, they just know that none of them returned. But every five years, a new person will be required.

Hakyeon stood in front of the mansion. The white of his clothes made his tan skin look almost sickly pale. His hands were clammy and he was trembling.

He knocked twice, like what the elders said.

The door opened, revealing the most beautiful person he had seen. Or maybe it's the vampire blood, or the red eyes. Nevertheless, he's Hakyeon's husband now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Thirits501


	99. Only You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: King Leo and his one and only Queen (male N) (Chinese Historical)

When Taekwoon asked for his hand five years ago, with a promise that he'll marry no one else but him, Hakyeon only half believed him. A crown prince, next in line to the throne, only being married once is almost unheard of. He was elated nonetheless, being his first partner, therefore being his legal spouse.

But since then, Taekwoon had turned down any official's or even the old king's attempt at making him meet all these fine men and women. His response was always the same, "I will be married to no one else but Hakyeon. I'll love only him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Thirits501


	100. Candlelight

"You touch fire like this." Taekwoon says, pinching the little light from the candle and transferring it to his fingertips. It doesn't burn like when he's in his human skin, his demon form allowing him this much.

He looked up just in time to see Hakyeon so close, the light of the candle reflecting prettily in his brown eyes. Hakyeon got closer, pure awe on his face.

Taekwoon closed his fist unconsciously and the little fire extinguished, engulfing them back in the darkness. Hakyeon complained about lighting another candle while Taekwoon is busy blushing in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An excerpt from [Silent Chaos](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12152187/chapters/27575529)


	101. Offered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Bride (N) of Water God(leo)

Hakyeon sits on the boat. At this point, he has stopped caring. The sea can swallow him whole for all he cares. The town and his entire family had offered him to the water god. He has no place to go to other than the sea.

The waves had turned violent, the boat tipped, plunging him in the water where it pulled him deeper and deeper.

He came to with a touch to his cheek, warm against his cold wet skin. He opened his eyes and found a pair of bright brown eyes.

"You're very pretty." the child said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Thirits501
> 
> To those that didn't read the manhwa, the water god takes the form of a child during the day, hence the child at the end.


	102. Courtship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Crown Prince Leo and His princess N

At first, Hakyeon was confused why the crown prince had asked permission to visit him. But of course, his household didn't dare question and just gave their approval.

It has been three months now and the prince had come at least once every week, and almost everyday if his time will allow it.

"I apologize for questioning you, Your Highness, but why do you insist to visit me?" Hakyeon had asked finally.

He was quiet for a moment, the dark blue of his royal robes beautiful against pale skin. "Because... I wanted to ask for your hand, Hakyeon." he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Thirits501


	103. Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sequel for "Lovely"

Hakyeon pulled away, gasping for air. He knows his hair was a mess, and that his lips are likely very red. Not to mention his - _their_ \- position.

But Taekwoon was looking up at him, eyes glassy. His grip on Hakyeon's waist, firm and warm, keeping him in place.

He knows they should stop because sober Taekwoon won't even steal a kiss in public, much less make out with Hakyeon seated on his lap. But a hand pulled him from the back of his neck. Taekwoon's other hand snaking around his waist, pulling him right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Thinzarys501


	104. Invitation

Hakyeon didn't expect to meet him in the printing room. It was a good thing he wasn't carrying anything he could drop because he's sure he would have.

Taekwoon was in a sleeveless black shirt, with his long hair tied in a loose ponytail. Hakyeon managed to walk to one of the printers without ogling, or worse squealing.

"Hi." Taekwoon greeted.

"Hi."

"What are you printing?"

"Oh. Ah. This? Just the program for the school dance."

"Oh. Got your date yet?"

"No. I was too busy." _And I wanted to ask you._

"Well... Uhm... Do you mind going with me?"


	105. Lockscreen

Hakyeon swayed a little before landing lightly on Taekwoon's shoulder. Smiling, he took Hakyeon's phone out of his hands so he wouldn't drop it.

It has been a long day for Hakyeon. Taekwoon eased his arm around Hakyeon, pulling him closer so he'll be comfortable.

The bus stopped a few meters away from his house but he let it move on. It wouldn't hurt to take another bus after he got Hakyeon home.

He looked at the phone in his hand, smiling even wider. The lockscreen was a photo of them, while he sleeps on Hakyeon's shoulder just last week.


	106. Pizza

He's hungry, and he wanted pizza, but he's also _extremely_ against the idea of leaving the comforts of his warm bed. He'd been awake for a complete fifteen minutes now, making full use of winter vacation to be a human burrito that does nothing but sleep, eat, and surf the net.

~*~

Hakyeon half expected to find Taekwoon's mop of black hair sticking out of the blankets, and that's just what he walked in on when he visited his boyfriend. It took less than five seconds for Taekwoon to rise to the smell of pizza that he so generously brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was craving pizza. Don't judge *^*


	107. Family Vacation

Their little boy was giggling, extremely fascinated about the new surroundings. Behind the camera, Taekwoon was smiling so wide, loving the scene before him.

Hakyeon was taking small steps to match their son's little feet. Well, that was before he bolted, teasing their child which just laughed harder in turn. Taekwoon did his best to not let the camera shake, joining his small family with their bright laughter.

Their boy shrieked, running past Hakyeon and looking back at his fathers, making sure they were still following him. Hakyeon flashed a smile at Taekwoon before catching up to their son.


	108. Dog Cafe

"Hakyeon, look!" Taekwoon exclaimed, pulling Hakyeon by the arm to the cafe. He looked so excited, just like a little kid, and Hakyeon reveled in Taekwoon's unrestrained smile.

It took quite some work finding the place, but it was all worth it, because he got to see Taekwoon's eyes light up when he realized where they were going.

The moment they entered the cafe, three sets of paws immediately ran towards Taekwoon which made him give a silent little gasp.

"Cute."

"They really are!" Taekwoon exclaimed. Hakyeon didn't bother to correct him.


	109. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Little Ringbearer Taek And Flowerboy Yeon At A Wedding

"Woon doesn't like pink!" Taekwoon complained as he pulled his mom's pink dress. It was okay for Mama to wear pink because Mama is pretty. But Woonie is not pretty. Woonie doesn't like pink. Woonie doesn't like wearing pink. But Mama said Woon needs to wear pink when he gives Aunt and Uncle the rings.

His mom answered, smiling down at him. "Woon looks pretty in pink."

"Yeonie! So pretty!"

Taekwoon looked to his side and stared. There was a boy there, like Woonie, holding pretty pink flowers. But he looked prettier than the flowers. Pink cheeks, so pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: anon from curiouscat


	110. Teary

Hakyeon arrives around a minute before the start and Taekwoon laughs once he sees his face.

"Hakyeon, it hasn't even started yet." he says even as he hands him a handkerchief. "You still have to get back to the office after this, right?"

"I do. But... But..." and then he was wiping the corners of his eyes.

The lights dimmed and Taekwoon swears Hakyeon was two seconds away from sobbing.

"Good day, we will now start the Jellyfish Kindergarten's Graduation Ceremony. Let's welcome our kids for their opening performance."

"Taek! Taek! Our Hyukkie and Binnie..."

Hakyeon's most definitely crying now.


	111. Pink Lips

It was finally his turn to get his album signed. Of course he'll also ask Taekwoon to clasp their hands together. It was so damn hard to get into a fansign, there's no way he'll waste it by being embarrassed.

But the moment their eyes met, Hakyeon's world exploded in colors. He can now see that his shirt wasn't gray, or how pale he actually is. He doesn't know what is the color of his lips but it's the prettiest shade, he's sure.

Taekwoon took his hand, clasped it on his own and said "Please tell me your name."


	112. Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sequel for "Lost"

Taekwoon didn't expect they would meet again, but there at the restaurant near the plaza was En and his brother.

He only looked at his direction for a brief second but En seemed to sense his presence and turned, smiling immediately at Taekwoon and waving.

"Someone you know?" Sanghyuk asked.

Taekwoon didn't answer but he waved back. If En could smile even brighter, he just did. He also stood up and approached them. "Eat with us?" he asked in his heavily accented english.

Normally, he would refuse eating with a stranger, but En looked expectant that Taekwoon found himself agreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> For requests, comment a word or words and I will try to write something about it ^^
> 
> If a drabble will inspire you to write a longer story, you can pick it up as a prompt but I ask you to tell me first and ask for permission. Also, please properly credit and notify me if you do pick up a drabble as a prompt. Thank you.
> 
> This is marked completed but I will still be adding chapters and requests are still very much welcome ^^


End file.
